Cerezoѕ en Nagoya
by A. LaLa S. Stark
Summary: El Apocalípsis Zombie cayó. El mundo se volvió loco y el dolor se volvió la orden del día; pero a pesar de las probabilidades, la distancia, y todo en realidad, la esperanza en ellos aun existía. Se reencontrarían, costara lo que costara. Ahora cierra los ojos y no dispares, que las sombras están de tu lado y no puedes ver quien es./BokuAkaKuroTsukki. AUZombieAP.


Declaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Furudate y yo hago esto sin fines de lucro porque nadie en su sano juicio me pagaría.

Este fic tiene una Co-autora. Pili... La amo, porque de verdad juntas escribimos esto y me dio el permiso para convertirlo en fic. Espero que les guste, porque adoro como escribe.

Advertencias:

Menciones de Muerte.

Un poco de Angst.

Zombie!Apocalypse AU

Mil grcias a Zakki por betear 7mil palabras en nada. Se lo mande hoy como a las 8 de la noche. De verdad Zakki, eres la mejor.

 **¡FELIZ KUROTSUKKI DAY!**

* * *

 _ **L** umus_

* * *

Cerezoѕ en Nagoya

Tsukishima abrió los ojos sintiéndose confundido y mareado. Una ola de razonamiento lo golpeó y antes de siquiera intentar recordar en dónde se encontraba, llevó una mano a su costado, sintiendo como la venda que había logrado encontrar aún estaba seca y que la herida en su costado derecho no se había abierto. Una vez que estuvo consciente de que no se estaba desangrando y de que no estaba muerto, inspeccionó la habitación en la que estaba recostado. Y entonces recordó: había llegado a ese lugar aún semiinconsciente. Era la bodega de un supermercado abandonado. Se podía recordar arrastrándose hasta ahí, asustado porque había pensado que alguien lo estaba persiguiendo. Incluso pensó que de verdad moriría antes de haber perdido la conciencia.

Unas patéticas ganas de llorar lo asaltaron. Estaba tan cansado. Ya solo quería rendirse, quedarse ahí a morir. Olvidar la promesa que había hecho con Akaashi, Bokuto y Kuroo, de encontrarse en Nagoya antes de que todo tipo de comunicación fuera cortada. Probablemente ellos ya estarían muertos, esperando por él en el más allá o lo que sea que hubiese después de la muerte.

Negó, incapaz de creer en un mundo donde ellos tres no existieran. Aquello era imposible, si había alguien que sobreviviría a algo tan jodido como el puto apocalipsis zombi, serían ellos tres sin duda alguna. Tal vez incluso estarían buscándolo.

Tambaleante se levantó, y prendió la pequeña lámpara de mano que traía en el cinturón de herramientas que cargaba y tomó una pistola de entre las armas que había logrado juntar a lo largo de ese año. Inspeccionó a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose de encontrar varias latas de comida y un empaque con botellas de agua. El estómago le gruñó en respuesta y se puso a devorar lo que tenía enfrente.

Estuvo tenso esos minutos, y se volvió a poner completamente en guardia cuando escuchó un sonido de alguien acercándose; se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaba comiéndose las provisiones de alguien más.

La adrenalina corrió por su sangre, su corazón latía alocado, retumbándole en los oídos mientras apuntaba su revólver a la puerta de la bodega. Tenía la oscuridad a su favor, y cuando el metal retumbó por el golpe de una patada, Kei cerró los ojos y disparó.

…

Lo mató. Un tiro certero que ni él mismo se podía creer. Su estómago se contrajo y toda la comida robada que recién acababa de ingerir pasó una vez más por su boca, terminando en el piso como un revoltijo de bilis, jugo gástrico y papilla. Había matado a otro hombre, a otro sobreviviente y se odiaba a sí mismo por eso. Pero sabe que era necesario. Esta persona entró apuntándole con un revólver similar al suyo, pero con más balas que él; y si no hubiera sido porque la oscuridad de la habitación estaba de su lado, quien hubiera terminado con una bala en la cabeza hubiera sido él.

Luego cayó en cuenta de que ese extraño cuya vida había sido arrancada por sus manos, por azares del destino pudo haber sido Kuroo, Akaashi o Bokuto. Por suerte no era ninguno, pero podía… Había disparado impulsado por el miedo y el pensar que pudo haber sido responsable de la vida de una de las personas más importantes que le quedaban…

Lloró, amargas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas mientras metía el resto de las provisiones en su mochila. No podía con todas las botellas de agua, así que guardó las que pudo y salió de ahí antes de que los malditos zombis llegaran, atraídos por el sonido de la bala y el aroma a sangre fresca.

Al parecer el supermercado en el que había tenido lugar su nuevo asesinato estaba a las orillas de alguna ciudad, y sabiendo que adentrarse entre concreto, edificios y automóviles abandonados no era buena idea, se fue para el lado contrario.

Se internó en el bosque cercano, pisando con cuidado, escuchando cada sonido, cada rama. Caminó por horas, adentrándose más y más, sin llegar a encontrar un poco de paz y serenidad entre tantos troncos y follajes. Poco antes del ocaso llegó a un río, y aunque solo se acercó hasta la orilla para rellenar la botella de agua que ya había bebido, se limitó a seguirlo desde la sombra de los árboles.

Sin embargo, algunos kilómetros después trastabilló hacia atrás y cayó de sentón en cuanto vislumbró la figura de alguien a las orillas. Levantó su revólver, confiando en que si se concentraba lo suficiente podría atinarle aun desde la distancia a la que se encontraban.

Se apuntó, inhalando y exhalando aire. Un tiro, solo necesitaba un tiro. Estaba listo. O al menos eso creyó, hasta que su dedo se quedó congelado sobre el gatillo, incapaz de moverse cuando la silueta y los ademanes de la persona en su mira le recordaron enormemente a la de uno de las personas más importantes en su vida. Pero era imposible ¿verdad? Kuroo estaba muerto. Había perdido contacto con él después de la primera ola y solo un milagro lo tendría vivo y frente a él, en el más improbable de los escenarios.

* * *

…

* * *

Con la garganta seca, el cabello enredado, el estómago rugiendo, heridas por doquier y por lo menos el cincuenta por ciento de su rostro cubierto por tierra, Kuroo Tetsurou caminaba penosamente por un bosque que estaba ubicado a las orillas de una ciudad que había dejado de tener nombre cuando los muertos resurgieron. Con una mochila en hombro cargada de armas que había encontrado y diferentes herramientas, sus pasos se hacían más lentos por la cantidad de peso. Aunque, lo que más anhelaba no lo tenía; agua y comida, se lo había acabado todo en tan solo una semana en la que inclusive redujo la cantidad que consumía solo para que le durara.

Respiraba de forma irregular y estaba seguro de que la muerte estaba próxima a él; la verdad es que no le molestaba morir, después de todo las personas que más amaba probablemente ya estarían muertas, aunque tenía una muy mínima esperanza de que esto no fuera así en lo más recóndito de su corazón. Mientras iba perdido en sus pensamientos escuchó un ruido. No pisadas, ni el movimiento de ramas o un sonido emitido por el cuerpo sino algo que fluye; un río. Estaba seguro de que sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa al darse cuenta de ello: ¡Agua!

No sabe de dónde sacó las fuerzas, pero fue capaz de correr hacia donde el sonido le indicaba. Cuando visualizó el río, dejó su mochila a un lado y se acercó torpemente a las orillas del mismo, juntando sus manos para levantar un poco de agua, llevándolas a su boca y sintiendo como el líquido le devolvía la energía. La felicidad momentánea lo invadió y sonrió, pensando en sus tan queridos novios; Bokuto, Akaashi y Tsukishima, los cuales esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuvieran bien. Fue así como siguió caminando, impulsado por la idea de que ellos estarían vivos, listos para regañarlo por haberse tardado tanto en encontrarlos.

Sentía que no quería irse de aquel lugar; era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. La vegetación y el agua eran deliciosas, el clima templado le encantaba y la tranquilidad que había allí era incomparable; aroma a naturaleza, el sonido de las aves cantar y los casi inaudibles pasos de los animales que habitaban por ahí. No como la ciudad que olía a humo y sangre, donde se escuchaban los inconfundibles gritos y quejidos de los muertos vivientes o gente siendo atacada, o los disparos y sollozos de las personas ante el dolor físico y emocional. Una completa asquerosidad.

Sin embargo, sabía que no podía quedarse; debía encontrarse con aquellas tres personas que tanto amaba. Soltó un suspiro, quizá podría algún día mostrarles aquel lugar.

Caminó durante horas y horas, dejando un camino de piedras para no perder el río. Encontró una pequeña cabaña que tenía apariencia de haber sido abandonada hace varios años. Para su mala suerte, dentro se encontraba un cadáver en desintegración junto a un bolso, el cual dudó un momento en llevar, aunque finalmente lo hizo. Dentro había ropa y unas cuantas armas con municiones mínimas.

No dudó en volver inmediatamente al río siguiendo su camino de piedras y darse un baño con el agua que tenía por lo menos cinco grados centígrados de temperatura. A pesar del pequeño detalle del agua fría, fue extraordinario sentir ese líquido por todo su cuerpo, pues no la había sentido por lo que sería... ¿seis meses quizá? O inclusive más, quién sabe. Sonrió y una vez seco, se colocó sus prendas nuevas, sintiéndose renovado y listo para emprender el viaje una vez más por ese repulsivo mundo que se había atestado de muerte desde que aquellas asquerosas criaturas comenzaron a existir por un estúpido experimento. La felicidad le cayó a los pies y tuvo que dar un suspiro para no soltar un grito de frustración.

Escuchó un ruido y paró en seco. Miró hacia ambos lados; nada. Apretó los dientes y se movió rápidamente hasta un árbol, escondiéndose de lo que sea que estaba amenazando su tranquilidad. Tragó saliva y se animó a mirar.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —gritó, desesperado por alguna señal de que no tenían intenciones de agredirlo.

Su respiración se tornó irregular y el miedo comenzó a inundarlo; debía encontrarse con Tsukki, Akaashi y Bokuto, no podía morir sin verlos antes. No aún. No así. No ahí. No, no, no, no. Basta.

Contra todo pronóstico se animó a salir de su escondite, sin importarle ser visto y mirando a su alrededor en busca de la persona presente además de él. La vegetación favorecía los lugares donde esconderse, cosa que ahora mismo no le era de mucha ayuda. Hasta que divisó una silueta delgada detrás de un árbol viejo y torcido, sin embargo, la falta de luz no dejó que viera el rostro de esta persona. No dudó en apuntar con su revólver 38 special taurus que había encontrado en el bolso del que se había adueñado, dispuesto a disparar. Uno, dos y... El arma cayó al piso. Pues el sol se había liberado de las nubes y alumbró justo donde ellos estaban, dejando a simple vista el rostro de su "atacante". Era un chico delgada de cabello rubio y corto, ojos miel, anteojos y unas facciones inconfundibles; Kei, uno de las personas que más amaba se encontraba frente a él, igual de atónito. No podía reaccionar, su cuerpo se le tensó a pesar de la felicidad que lo inundaba en aquel momento.

—K-Kei...

El arma de Tsukishima comenzó a temblar entre sus manos, reflejando el tumulto de emociones que estaba sintiendo. Ira, dolor, nostalgia, las terribles ganas de llorar que ahora se le antojaban tan familiares, pero sobre todo: esperanza.

La esperanza es algo que no debes sentir cuando tu vida peligra. Las personas con esperanza fueron las primeras en morir cuando el fin del mundo comenzó.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y como sus ojos se humedecían. El arma cayó de sus manos cuando lo que él quiso pensar que era un espejismo de Kuroo, producido por su roto corazón, dijo su nombre. No su apellido, no ese estúpido apodo que solían darle y que ahora extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas, sino su nombre. Un espejismo no podría saber su verdadero nombre, y un espejismo tampoco podría haberlo dicho con aquella voz ronca y perfecta. Ni él mismo podía recordar cómo sonaba la voz de Kuroo, o al menos eso era hasta que la volvió a oír.

—¿T-Tetsu-rou? ¿Tetusrou? —vacilante dio unos pasos hacia él, pensando que si moría, era porque los zombis habían logrado la increíble capacidad de cambiar de forma, y de verdad, él ya no quería vivir en un mundo donde eso fuera posible.

Cuando Kuroo escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por aquellos bellos y delicados labios que había amado por tanto tiempo, que había anhelado besar y poseer, se acercó a paso apresurado hacia el chico, rodeándolo con sus brazos en un fuerte y protector abrazo, como si el rubio fuera a desaparecer por arte de magia de su agarre.

—No lo puedo creer... —susurró en un sollozo, sin intención de soltar al otro y sintiendo como las lágrimas inevitablemente abrían paso y surcaban por sus ahora rojas mejillas por el calor que sintió anteriormente al estar sometido a tanto miedo por ser atacado.

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios, de esas que son sinceras y completas, sin una pizca de esfuerzo por aparentar algo que no sentía; se encontraba en la cima de la felicidad. No supo cuánto tiempo se mantuvo abrazando a su adversario, solo sabía que no quería separarse nunca más de él, jamás.

Echó su cabeza y torso hacia atrás, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos los suaves cabellos rubios de su novio, observando su lindo rostro con ternura. ¿Hacia cuánto que no lo veía? Semanas, meses, años quizá, no quería saberlo, ya que ese tiempo había sido el peor de toda su vida. Estiró su cuello, plantando un beso en la frente ajena.

—Sabía que estabas vivo, Kei, lo sabía.

Tsukishima no se dio cuenta de toda la tensión que había estado soportando hasta que finalmente se vio en los brazos del mayor, y aunque lo abrazó con fuerza sintió como si le quitaran una tonelada de la espalda.

Se abrazó a él como si no hubiera un mañana, porque probablemente no lo hubiera. Se aferró a él, a su olor, a su tacto, se aferró a su ropa desvaída que sin importar qué, se le seguía viendo increíble. Y lloró, dejando que las lágrimas y los sollozos se apoderaran de él mientras se negaba a dejar un atisbo de espacio entre los dos.

Kuroo pensó que así se sentía tener el mundo entre tus brazos. Sus lágrimas no se detuvieron y siguieron su camino por sus ahora limpias mejillas, era la primera vez que veía al rubio llorar de esa manera y realmente había sido un golpe bajo; ¿habría sufrido de esa manera mientras no estaban juntos? No quería ni imaginárselo.

Aquello era tan irreal, que una parte de Tsukishima se aferraba a creer que estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de su vida desde que ese maldito apocalipsis comenzó.

Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que no estaba despertando, que Kuroo de verdad estaba entre sus brazos y que no lo dejaría ir jamás. Las lágrimas fueron menguando hasta que de sus labios ya solo salía un pequeño hipido. Casi ronroneó cuando sintió esos dedos sobre su cabello, y le asombró como una simple caricia hacía que toda la piel se le erizara; aunque su rostro era un desastre por el llanto, se permitió sonreír por el beso en su frente, sintiéndose, por fin, seguro y en casa

—Tetsu-rou...—hipó como toda respuesta.

Levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla antes de elevarla hasta ese desordenado cabello negro. Le hubiera encantado burlarse de él como siembre hacía antes de que todo aquello sucediera, pero seguramente el suyo estaría peor.

Y Kuroo sonrió. La euforia que su cuerpo había tenido al reconocer al chico no se iba aún, estaba demasiado contento y ansioso. ¿Ansioso? ¿Ansioso por qué? Cayó en cuenta de algo; no lo besó. Se golpeó mentalmente ¿cómo pudo olvidarse de algo tan importante? Era un idiota.

A pesar de que probablemente su apariencia fuera horrible y desastrosa, se preparó para eso. Miró los ojos mieles del otro y su mano, áspera por tanto tiempo en esas condiciones, comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de éste, observando todo su hermoso rostro y preguntándose si aquello no era un sueño.

Su vista se clavó en los labios ajenos para darle a entender sus intenciones. La lentitud con la que sus labios se acercaban a los de Tsukishima era tortuosa y no hacía otra cosa que ponerlo aún más ansioso. Su mano desocupada bajó por la cintura del rubio, rodeando la misma y pegando sus cuerpos una vez más, sintiendo como si le hubieran dado aquello por lo que permanecía vivo.

—Kei... Te amo... —susurró con una voz casi quebrada, uniendo finalmente sus labios aunque sin hacer ningún movimiento por unos segundos, solo captando la textura de los antes mencionados y sintiéndose emocionado por tan solo ese tacto.

Tsukishima sollozó en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Kuroo. Un cálido sentimiento se expandió en su pecho, una sensación que hasta hace unos minutos atrás, estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a sentir.

—Tetsu-rou... —su voz sonó ronca, y sabía que se escuchaba patético por hipar mientras las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas, pero realmente le importaba poco— Pensé… pensé que jamás volvería a escuchar tu voz diciéndome eso...

Y es que en su mente, su parte racional y recelosa aún intentaba convencerlo de que todo aquello era un hermoso sueño. Que estaban en medio de un bosque y que Kuroo lo avergonzaba diciéndole cosas cursis, como siempre. Pero realmente estaban ahí, heridos, hambrientos, ambos más delgados y mayores. Un año mayores... Había sido un largo año sin Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi.

Dejó de pensar en cuanto su mente procesó que estaba siendo besado por unos labios tan familiares y extraños al mismo tiempo. El corazón se le estrujó cuando volvió a probar el sabor de Kuroo, aquello era el puto paraíso, aunque estuvieran en el mismo centro del infierno.

Soltó unas cuantas lágrimas más, para luego comenzar a mover sus labios en un compás suave y lento, como si todo lo demás no existiera y las únicas personas sobre la tierra fueran ellos, que ahora mismo disfrutaban de su encuentro y la total seguridad de que no volverían a separarse pasara lo que pasara.

Kei levantó sus manos y las enredó alrededor del cuello de Tetsurou, suspirando en el proceso por las sensaciones olvidadas que ahora volvía a sentir.

Se separó en busca de aire, pues había sido incapaz de inspirar a mitad del beso y, por primera vez en un año, elevó la comisura de sus labios en una suave sonrisa. Sonrío con honestidad, con amor, y sobre todo: con esperanza.

Para el excapitán de Nekoma, aquel mínimo movimiento en la comisura de los labios ajenos le pareció lo más lindo que había visto en toda su jodida vida, ¿tan hermosas eran las sonrisas de Kei? Porque en serio no lo recordaba.

—Nunca volveré a dejar que me alejen de ti —susurró Kuroo al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus frentes—, ¿entendido? Y ahora que estás aquí... sé que Akaashi y Bokuto están vivos. Y vamos a encontrarlos.

Costara lo que costara.

—Claro que están vivos, Kei. ¿Quién te crees que son? Vamos a ir a Nagoya, ¿sí? Lo haremos aunque tengamos que luchar contra esos monstruos —aseguró, sonriendo como hace mucho no hacía; inclusive le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír a pesar de que habían sido apenas unos cuantos minutos. Pero claramente no le importó, siguió sonriendo, pues estaba seguro de que la felicidad le salía hasta por los poros y su oscuro semblante había pasado a ser radiante.

—... No quiero soltarte. Siento que se me va el mundo de las manos y que alguien va a alejarte de mí. Te necesito conmigo, quiero tocarte aunque sea mínimamente todo el tiempo

Antes jamás lo hubiera admitido, pero el también necesitaba estar tocando a Tetsurou para asegurarse de que fuera real. Sin embargo ahora, después de todo ese tiempo de dolor y sufrimiento, con el peso de una guerra y un apocalipsis sobre sus hombros, no dudaría en decirle a Kuroo que él lo necesitaba de esa misma manera e incluso más.

—No me sueltes —Tsukishima pidió en voz baja, mientras dejaba que sus cuerpos se alejaran. Le dolía, y el corazón le martilleaba en las orejas ante el temor de que todo desapareciera. Pero debía ser valiente.

Kuroo se sorprendió de solo escuchar las primeras palabras del rubio, las cuales le provocaron una sonrisa radiante y boba; una de esas cuando Kuroo y Bokuto veían a Akaashi y Tsukki, embobados.

Sus manos se mantuvieron unidas y poco a poco fue capaz de dejarlo ir lo suficiente como para que ambos pudieran caminar. La idea de un baño le parecía perfecta.

Observó al chico; estaba justamente como él antes de llegar al río, así que claramente necesitaba una ducha y más ropa. Sin embargo, su olor corporal no era malo, y aun así, sucio y hecho un desastre, lucía como si se hubiera caído en un charco de lodo… Tan tierno. Aunque por suerte, el bolso que había recogido tenía otra muda de ropa. Su mano viajó hasta la contraria y la estrujó, guiñándole un ojo al propietario.

—¿Quieres asearte un poco, Kei?

La higiene personal del rubio se había vuelto algo de suma importancia, sobre todo por la herida que tenía en su costado derecho. Y aunque procuraba limpiarse con toallas húmedas y cambiar su ropa cada vez que podía, no lograba recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había sumergido su cuerpo en agua. Seguramente la del río estaría helada pero le importaba poco a esas alturas.

—Um, Tetsurou —le llamó para advertirle—, tengo una herida, que no es grave ¿bien? Así que no vayas a sobre exagerar cuando la veas.

Al escuchar las últimas frases dichas por el otro, sí, se desesperó, pero trató de mantener la calma para no exaltar al otro. Dio un suspiro y miró el lugar de la herida, el cual obviamente estaba tapado con ropa. Se mordió el labio, nervioso. Tenía desinfectantes, vendas y alcohol, pero el tiempo en el que sanaría la herida sería a largo plazo.

—De acuerdo... Hagamos esto: entras a darte un "baño", sales y trataré tu herida, ¿está bien? Yo estaré aquí con los pies en el agua para que podamos estar juntos propuso, besándole el rostro con ternura como solía hacer antes, sonriendo una vez más de esa manera tan peculiar.

Tsukishima tembló, pero no de frío. Poco a poco se forzó a soltar la mano de Tetsurou, sintiendo un terrible vacío cuando por fin lo logró. Lo miró directo a los ojos antes de alejarse lo suficiente para comenzar a desvestirse. Haciéndolo con delicadeza pues no había notado la incomodidad que su herida le causaba hasta ahora, que su atención estaba centrada en ella.

Cuando finalmente quedó solo en ropa interior y con la venda alrededor de su abdomen, se volteó. Dándose cuenta de su desnudez y de que los ojos de Kuroo estaban sobre él.

Su cuerpo ya no era el de antaño. Había crecido uno o dos centímetros, había adelgazado, y su piel estaba mallugada, llena de moretones y cicatrices. También ya no era tan suave y estaba más pálido que nunca. Además, contando la herida en su costado, una fea raspada que se había hecho... Ni siquiera podía recordar cómo. Había estado huyendo… solo eso.

Inspiró con fuerza antes de entrar al río, sintiendo como el agua helada le erizaba todos los poros del cuerpo. El aire también era frío, el ocaso estaba a una hora de llegar y el aire de principios de otoño comenzaba a llegar. Se bañó de manera rápida, feliz de poder volver a sentirse completamente limpio. Su cabello escurría agua y por un momento tuvo ganas de chapotear como un niño, aunque la idea de qué tan patético se vería lo detuvo.

Minutos después se acercó a Kuroo, a quien no había perdido de vista en todo ese rato a pesar de intentar esconder su cuerpo de los felinos ojos del mayor. Ahora tiritaba de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Qué me voy a poner, Tetsurou?

Kuroo había estado observando con un dolor apenas notable en su rostro las heridas que el rubio poseía y jamás se irían de su cuerpo, lamentándose de tener que vivir en un mundo tan repugnante y cruel cómo ese luego de que se esparciera el virus.

Se posicionó lo más cerca posible del río sin tener que mojarse mucho hasta que Tsukishima salió, tomándolo con cuidado de los hombros mientras observaba atento la herida, pensando en cómo tratarla una vez el otro se haya secado y cambiado.

En el bolso que había encontrado hace unas horas, además de las mudas de ropa, había unos trapos que eran bastante útiles para secarse el cuerpo. Debía agradecerlo, no siempre tenías tanta suerte como para encontrarte eso. Se volvió hacia su adversario y sacó dos de los pedazos de tela, pues él lo ayudaría con la tarea.

—Sécate la parte de arriba. Yo ayudaré en la de abajo para que no hagas fuerza y te duele la herida. ¿De acuerdo, princesa?

Ahí estaba ese apodo nuevamente; Kei lo odiaba, pero mentiría si dijera que no lo había extrañado.

La pregunta de Kuroo había estado acompañada de una sonrisa, de esas que solía darle cuando le preguntaba si quería que comieran pastel de fresas juntos. Una risita se le escapó al recordar aquellos tiempos, los cuales ahora mismo le parecían realmente lejanos, lo que obviamente lo ponía en un estado no muy bueno.

Se arrodilló sin esperar una respuesta del contrario y comenzó a secarle sus largas y blancas piernas, teniendo cuidado por si tal vez tuviera algún malestar.

Tsukishima tomó el pedazo de tela para secarse y se estremeció por los toques de Kuroo al secar su piel. Le asombraba lo mucho que había logrado desacostumbrarse al contacto humano, y aunque el toque del mayor era suave y reconfortante, era extraño volver a convivir con alguien después de lo de Akiteru. ¿Se había vuelto loco y no lo había notado?

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y la piel se le erizó cuando una corriente de aire lo alcanzó. El día estaba por terminar y comenzaba a sentirse fresco. No podía darse el lujo de enfermarse, ya que conseguir medicinas era lo más difícil en esos días, incluso más que la comida y el agua pura.

Se secó rápidamente, agradeciendo que la tela no estuviera áspera, era agradable sentir algo suave. Pasó la toalla por su abdomen con cuidado; su abrazo con Tetsurou le había reabierto el corte un poco, pero estaba seguro de que volvería a abrazarlo de aquella forma aun sí eso significaba desangrarse.

Cuando finalmente terminó y Kuroo hubo hecho lo propio, lo miró y levantó una ceja, como preguntando «¿y la ropa?». No quería abrir la boca porque sabía que sus dientes castañearían. Ya había visto la mirada de Tetsurou por su herida, y sabía lo sobreprotector que el gato podría ser, así que se negaba a darle otra razón para preocuparse.

Kuroo tomó la ropa del bolso una vez acabó de secarlo, entregando la misma al rubio y sacando sus elementos de medicina, suspirando por los nervios de ver aquella herida que a su parecer era bastante profunda.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiarte...?

Preguntó, algo dudoso mientras observaba el delgado cuerpo desnudo del pálido rubio, contemplándolo fijamente y pensando en cómo cuidarlo.

Nunca antes Tsukishima había entendido eso de que podías ser feliz con cosas tan simples, no hasta ese momento. Había recuperado las ganas de vivir gracias a Kuroo, el abrazo que le dio también le brindó la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir buscando, y esa ducha de agua fría había bastado para regresarle su media sonrisa y algo de su insolencia de antaño.

—¿No es sólo que quieres tocarme? —preguntó con voz suave, casi como un ronroneo.

Se preguntaba cuándo había cambiado Kuroo en ese tiempo y esa era una manera fácil de medirlo. Lo seguiría amando lo hubiera hecho o no.

—Quizá. No me molestaría en lo absoluto tocarte, Kei —confesó lo obvio con una sonrisa socarrona, guiñándole un ojo desde su posición y sentándose sobre sus piernas para observar más de cerca la herida—. Pasaremos la noche aquí, quizá salgamos hacia... Nagoya —susurró, recordando a los otros dos con melancolía, aunque poniéndose contento instantáneamente al recordar que tenía al rubio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

El recuerdo de Akaashi y Bokuto hizo que una punzada de dolor atravesara el pecho de Kei, pero dentro de él aún había esperanza.

—Espero que no te moleste dormir con mi calor, Kei.

Dormir en los brazos de Kuroo le sonaba tan apetecible. Tetsurou era un horno andante, y él no podía recordar la última vez que había dormido sin frío, así que enseguida asintió mientras comenzaba a cambiarse. No se tardó mucho en hacerlo, sin embargo volvió a levantarse la playera para dejarle a su novio una clara visión de su herida. Ya no le dolía tanto, el agua fría le había adormecido la piel, así que no dudó cuando le ordenó:

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Tetsurou.

El aludido frunció el ceño con preocupación. ¿Cómo iba a tratar aquello?

—¿Cómo diablos te hiciste esto...? Es bastante profunda —chasqueó la lengua. Aunque fuera difícil, iba a lograr por lo menos algo mínimo con aquella herida.

Tomó al chico con sumo cuidado, recostándolo sobre el suave pasto que abundaba en aquel ecosistema tan verde. Apoyó la cabeza del contrario sobre el bolso que había encontrado y le acarició el cabello mientras lo miraba con ternura.

—Va a doler un poco, ¿sí? Pero sé que eres fuerte y lo soportarás. Yo estaré contigo.

Previamente había tenido la precaución de tomar agua del río en su botella, así que sacó la misma y una vez terminó de deshacerse de las vendas que su novio tenía, la echó sobre la herida con mucho cuidado. Observó como la sangre comenzaba a escurrir, tanto la nueva como la que se encontraba seca alrededor de la abertura, hizo presión en la misma, deteniendo de esta forma la hemorragia y con un algodón pasó un poco de alcohol. Finalmente, con unas vendas esterilizadas, envolvió el cuerpo ajeno, presionando un poco para que no se saliera. Soltó un suspiro de relajación y se limpió el sudor de la frente ante tanto miedo.

—No es necesario hacerte puntos... Si seguimos haciendo esto cada cierto tiempo probablemente sane. ¿Te encuentras bien? Me aseguraré de que no tengas frío en la noche.

El corazón se le aceleró ante tal respuesta y los gestos que le siguieron. Su gato favorito no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo ese coqueto empedernido que tanto amaba. No quiso contestar a su pregunta, después de haberlo meditado por tanto tiempo recordó que esa herida era el recuerdo de la primera vez que había matado a alguien y en esos momentos no era algo que quisiera rememorar. Ya no estaba tan mal como cuando se la hizo, así que a él realmente ya no le preocupaba tanto, a veces apenas y la sentía.

Los gestos de Tetsurou le enternecieron, sintiéndose una vez más sumamente afortunado por haberlo encontrado. Soportó bastante bien todo el proceso, evitando a toda costa quejarse cuando le dolió el alcohol y los nuevos vendajes, no quería preocupar más a su novio. Ahora que estaba nuevamente vendado se sentía más ligero, cuidado e incluso... seguro.

—Estoy bien Kuroo-san; como tú dices, la herida sanará pronto —elevó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, sintiendo el patético impulso de echarse a llorar otra vez. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en un llorón?—. Estoy seguro de que dormiré calientito y cómodo, como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Tienes alguna herida que también hay que tratar? ¿Hambre? —buscó su mochila con la mirada, recordando que ésta estaba llena de la comida que recién había obtenido ese día muchas horas atrás—. ¿Dónde dormiremos?

Kuroo observó las expresiones del otro y enseguida supo que tenía ganas de llorar. Él mismo se impresionaba de cómo recordaba tan bien cada uno de los gestos y qué significaban cuando el rubio los hacía. Se mordió el labio y sonrió al escuchar las palabras del otro, revolviéndole el cabello.

—Estoy bien, Kei, no necesito nada por el momento. Tenemos que cuidar muy bien la comida, ¿de acuerdo?

Escuchó la pregunta del rubio y enseguida trató de pensar en algo. Él había llegado a ese lugar tan solo hace unas horas, y la cabaña se encontraba demasiado lejos para ir hasta ahí. Recordó de inmediato que había visto un pequeño Sauce llorón que llegaba hasta el suelo, de manera que lo que había dentro no se distinguía; perfecto por si llegaba algún animal o enemigo, tendrían tiempo para prepararse. Se encontraba a tan solo medio kilómetro de allí, hacia el sur.

—Hay un árbol seguro a unos quinientos metros... Unas cinco cuadras. ¿Puedes caminar con la herida, princesa? Puedo llevarte si no puedes.

La preocupación era notable en su voz, observando el lugar recién tratado mientras ordenaba las cosas dentro del bolso perteneciente al cadáver, colgándoselo en el hombro una vez finalizó.

Tsukishima sonrió con sorna, reconociendo la genuina preocupación que Kuroo sentía por él. Había pensado que jamás alguien volvería a tener sentimientos así por su persona, consciente de que en ese tipo de cosas eran un milagro en el mundo en el que ahora vivían, donde la prioridad numero uno era sobrevivir.

Tsukishima ahora era bien consciente de que su prioridad número uno había cambiado, llegando a la tercera posición. Ahora con sus esperanzas renovadas, lo principal era llegar a Nagoya a como diera lugar, y si él no lo lograba... Kuroo definitivamente lo haría.

Parpadeó sorprendido, se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos. Se paró de donde estaba y miró a Tetsurou con ternura, aunque la sonrisa de burla seguía en sus labios.

—Llegué hasta aquí con la herida en peor estado y llevo dos semanas con ella, donde los primero días fueron insoportables. No tienes de que preocuparte Kuroo-san, estaré bien — _sobre todo ahora que estoy contigo_ quiso decirle, pero las palabras no llegaron a salir de sus labios—. Vamos, comenzará a hacer frío dentro de poco y los animales saldrán a cazar.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol en silencio, esperando a que el mayor lo guiara.

Aunque Tsukishima había dicho aquello, Kuroo seguía algo preocupado, pero no quería ser pesado ni mucho más con el tema, así que simplemente lo tomó de la mano con delicadeza mientras sentía como una brisa fresca les llagaba, logrando que se estremeciera del frío y se mordiera el labio; poco le importaba puesto a que, estando el otro a su lado, todo era perfecto. Buscó con la mirada el rastro de piedras que había dejado hace tan solo unas horas, encontrándolo e indicándoselo al rubio para que supiera por dónde ir. Siguió caminando, aun agarrando a su adversario y siguiendo el camino por unos cuantos minutos hasta que fue capaz de visualizar el lugar entre los árboles y el césped. Levantó su mirada hacia el cielo, viendo como el celeste característico del día desaparecía, siendo consumido por el rosa pálido mezclado con el naranja del sol que poco a poco era oculto.

—Es aquí. Entra con cuidado, la madera es vieja y podría romperse.

Por precaución, subió el primero y le ofreció una mano a su novio para que entrara. Observó a su alrededor mientras esperaba que el otro tomara su mano, esperando no ver nada fuera de lo normal que pudiera hacerle daño o provocarles problemas. Por suerte, aparentemente no había nada.

Tsukishima lo siguió en silencio, asombrándose de que Kuroo realmente lo había vendado bien y ahora la herida solo era un pequeño escozor fácil de ignorar.

El bosque a su alrededor también se alistaba para el anochecer, los sonidos de la poca fauna que aún los rodeaba se iban apagando dándole paso a las suaves pisadas de los cazadores. Subió al nuevo escondite ayudado con Kuroo, pensando en lo extraordinariamente rara que era la vida. La noche anterior había estado desmayado en un supermercado a orillas de una carretera junto al bosque y ahora estaba en el hueco de un sauce llorón acurrucado junto a uno de los amores de su vida.

Y no cambiaría aquello por nada.

Sentía el pecho de Kuroo subir y bajar al ritmo de su tranquilizadora respiración; su calor rápidamente lo envolvió. Todo aquello era tan familiar que por un segundo se sintió en casa. Y ahí comprendió que tanto Kuroo como Bokuto y Akaashi eran su hogar.

—Cuéntame... ¿Qué fue de ti cuando esta mierda comenzó y perdimos todo tipo de comunicación?

Se moría por saber a qué se había enfrentado, qué había pasado con su seres más cercanos, cómo había sobrevivido al maldito apocalipsis zombi para ahora estar ahí junto a él, haciéndolo sentir que el mundo estaba bien.

Kuroo se sentó en un lado del interior del sauce con las hojas rompiéndose bajo el peso de ambos, y atrajo la cadera al otro, besándole la coronilla con ternura y escuchando las palabras del rubio con atención, recordando todo por lo que tuvo que pasar para sobrevivir, y volver a encontrarse con esas personas que tanto amaba y que sin lugar a dudas no volvería a dejar ir cuando las encontrara.

—Bueno... No sé cómo ni por qué, pero terminé en Miyagi con un grupo de sobrevivientes luego de que comenzara todo. Nos enfrentamos contra hordas y hordas de esas mierdas e inclusive tuvimos luchas con... No me sale el nombre, pero supongo que conoces a estos gigantes mutantes que son zombis que estuvieron así por mucho tiempo y ahora son como hongos podridos andantes. Luego me quedé solo porque... Todos murieron en una pelea contra ellos.

Hizo una mueca de asco al recordar todas aquellas situaciones, pero enseguida relajó sus facciones ya que la compañía del rubio lo serenaba y alegraba. Una sonrisita se formó en su rostro mientras acariciaba el dorso de la mano ajena.

—¿Tú que has hecho, Kei?

El aludido se estremeció ante la imagen mental de aquellos zombis a los que Kuroo se refería. Eran repugnantes. Con su piel podrida, su tamaño descomunal y los movimientos tan tétricos con que andaban y hasta corrían. Uno de esos había matado a Akiteru. Pero luego cayó en cuenta.

—¿Miyagi? —parpadeó sorprendido—. Yo estuve en los alrededores de Sendai la mayor parte del tiempo —habían estado tan cerca, pudieron haberse encontrado antes—. Mi madre se infectó al comenzar y acabó con su vida antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en acabar con la nuestra. De mi padre nunca volvimos a saber, pero estuve con Akiteru todo este tiempo. Nos las arreglamos bastante bien, me enseñó a sobrevivir. Hasta hace dos meses que murió protegiéndome de uno de esos m-monstruos —de pronto su voz sonaba ronca, incluso rota en esa última palabra. Se había prohibido pensar en la muerte de Akiteru. Si lo hacía seguramente se derrumbaría en los brazos de Kuroo que ahora lo rodeaban. Pero finalmente volvió a sentirse seguro y la soledad era un sentimiento vago en sus recuerdos—. Yamaguchi también murió con la primera oleada. Pero por lo que supe hace dos meses, Hinata, Kageyama, Daichi, Suga, Iwazumi y Oikawa seguían vivos. Se unieron a un tipo de resistencia o algo así. No los seguí porque tenía que ir a Nagoya costara lo que costara, aunque ahora que te encontré la suerte finalmente me ha sonreído un poco.

El mayor escuchó las lamentables palabras del otro y tragó saliva con fuerza; había evitado el tema de sus amigos a propósito, pues él mismo no quería recordar lo que había tenido que ver y tampoco quería que su novio recordara lo propio.

Bajó su mirada, acariciando al otro para que ahuyentara aquellos horribles recuerdos que mejor sería olvidar. Ahora que el rubio le había contado las desgracias ocurridas, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo?

—... Kenma estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo. Murió protegiéndome, sin él yo no estaría aquí ahora... —su tono fue disminuyendo notablemente, aunque quizá no se le notaba antes, cuando el mundo estaba relativamente bien sin esas blasfemias, él adoraba a su amigo de la infancia. Recordó a sus demás compañeros de equipo e incluso a algunos de otros colegios, se había encontrado con ellos en el grupo de los sobrevivientes. —Jamás volví a saber de mis padres. Lev salvó a Yaku de morir asesinado por diez zombis y falleció. Aunque Yaku no soportó la tristeza y terminó suicidándose. Todo fue muy rápido, ni siquiera recuerdo hace cuánto murieron.

Al terminar abrazo al otro por la cintura, agradeciendo al cielo, a los dioses, a quién sea la posibilidad de haberse encontrado con el chico que tenía al lado, pues era una de las cosas que más anhelaba que sucedieran y se le había cumplido, cosa en la que tenía muy pocas esperanzas.

—Kuroo... —susurró con voz ronca. No supo qué decir.

En situaciones como esa, no había nada qué decir. Todos habían perdido a alguien. A más de una persona para ser honestos. Un "lamento tu pérdida" a estas alturas ya había perdido todo significado. Tsukishima se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo del pecho de Kuroo, sin importarle si lo estaba aplastando o no. Había bajado mucho de peso, así que no había razones para que se quejara por eso.

—Ahora estamos juntos... Encontraremos a Bokuto y Akaashi... Estoy seguro... De que lo... haremos —un gran bostezo salió de entre sus labios mientras se asombrada de la facilidad con que el sueño se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Había olvidado lo sumamente cómodo que su novio podía ser y por eso no dudó dos veces en cerrar los ojos y dejarse ir a la inconsciencia quien lo tomó con suma facilidad.

—Buenas noches, Tetsurou.

Incluso si todo aquello había sido un sueño y despertaba solo en algún recóndito lugar de la tierra, ahora sabía qué haría hasta lo imposible por llegar a Nagoya. Costara lo que costara.

Aquel "Buenas noches" fue suficiente para que Kuroo se aferrara al rubio, sin intención de dejarlo ir, y sintiendo como poco a poco el sueño le ganaba, cerrando sus ojos y pasando a un mundo que no creyó volver a ver; el de los sueños.

Soñó con que todo estaba bien, que Akaashi, Bokuto, Kei y él se encontraban sentados viendo el televisor y riendo de otras cosas mientras que se molestaban entre sí con estúpidas bromas, para luego terminar en besos.

¿Había algo más hermoso que eso? A su parecer, no. Grande fue su decepción cuando abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los rayos del sol pasando por la cortina de hojas del árbol. El sueño había sido tan real... Sintió un peso en su lado izquierdo e inmediatamente volteó su rostro para averiguar qué era lo que provocaba el mismo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, sintiendo sus ojos arder. Se mordió el labio y acarició los cabellos desordenados de su durmiente novio.

Había jurado que aquello también había sido un sueño también. Se secó las lágrimas de a poco y luego le dio un suave beso en la frente al otro, sonriendo.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente.

* * *

 _ **N** ox_

* * *

¡Hola! Aqui esta mi ultima actualización del día. ¡Lo logre! Espero que les guste, y sigo totalmente agradecida con Pili por dejarme usar nuestra historia, disfruto cada vez que la escribirmos.

Ojala se animen a decirnos que les pareció. ¡Y gracias por leer!

Con amors, Lala. Y que el KuroTsukki siga creciendo c:


End file.
